Traditionally, facial recognition, fingerprint scanning and document identification devices are used separately, and are often used in fixed locations such as offices. It would be very convenient to integrate such devices to improve the accuracy of identification or verification. It is also more desirable to make the combined device portable to give users, who are mainly law enforcement officers, faster response time in the war against crime or terror.